


문 너머의 친구

by calvan



Series: 미친 시간 연작 [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Gen, 더스트테일
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:51:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvan/pseuds/calvan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>더스트테일에서 머더샌즈가 토리엘을 찾는다면.</p>
            </blockquote>





	문 너머의 친구

다시 시간선이 처음으로 돌아갔다. 스노우딘의 초소에서 샌즈는 이번에는 어디부터 갈까 고민했다. 핫랜드? 스노우딘? 워터폴? 이전 시간선들을 곰곰히 생각했다. 그러다 폐허에 생각이 닿았다.  
모든 시간선을 기억하게 된 후, 한 번도 폐허의 문을 두드린 적이 없었다. 아주머니로부터 지키지 못 할 약속을 들어야 할 것을 알기 때문이었다. 인간을 죽일 생각 뿐이었기에 아예 문 너머의 친구를 찾는 것을 포기했다. 

의자에 기대 눈을 감고 생각을 정리했다. 팔짱을 낀 채로 손가락을 몇 번 두드렸다. 샌즈는 간만에 친구를 만나기로 결정했다.

\---

폐허에 도착한 샌즈는 곧장 문을 두드렸다. 한 서너 번 두들겼을까, 문 너머에서 기다리던 반응이 왔다. 오랜 농담 친구의 목소리였다.

"거기 누구에요?"  
"누구요."  
"누구라구요?"  
"알잖아요, 친구."

인사처럼 쓰는 시덥잖은 농담이 오갔다. 샌즈의 농담은 이전과 다름없었다. 샌즈가 변한 것을 모르는 친구는 작게 웃다가 목소리를 낮추었다.

"혹시… 부탁 하나 들어줄 수 있어요?"  
"헤, 농담 하나 들어준다면요."  
"농담? 어, 알았어요."  
"미친 해골이 남들에게 대접하기 좋아하는 음식이 뭘까요?"

친구의 걱정이 담긴 부탁을 자르며 샌즈는 방금 떠오른 농담을 건넸다. 

"미친… 해골이라구요? 흠, 평소와는 다른데요? 잘 모르겠어요."  
"골탕."

샌즈의 대답과 함께 빛무리가 폐허의 문을 삼켰다. 폐허의 문은 그 오랜 시간동안 닫혀있던 것이 무색하게 쉽게 부수어졌다. 

"미친 해골은 남들을 골탕 먹이기 좋아하죠."

문 너머에는 먼지만이 있었다.  
오랜 친구는 배신에 마음이 상할 시간도 없었을 것이다. 그 배신이 친구의 배신이든, 아이의 배신이든. 샌즈는 LOVE가 상당히 오른 것을 기뻐했다. 꽤 만족스러운 EXP였다. 샌즈는 먼지가 날리는 것을 보며 오랜 친구와의 대화를 맺었다. 

"아주머니, 당신은 이럴 때도 좋은 친구군요."


End file.
